In the related art, there are wireless communication technologies for exchanging information using wireless communication. For example, communication methods (for example, autonomous distributed wireless networks) of autonomously performing mutual connection between information processing devices that approach each other have been proposed. By using such communication methods, it is possible to exchange information between two information processing devices using wireless communication even when connection is not made with wired circuits.
In autonomous distributed wireless networks, carrier senses are adopted as adjustment methods of avoiding packet collision at the time of communication between information processing devices.
For example, wireless communication devices performing transmission suppression by dynamically setting carrier sense level thresholds using desired wave powers as standards have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).